Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte nach ABWPD
by Aisa
Summary: Lily hasst Weihnachten, und das aus diversen Gründen. Um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, werden ihr Helferlein geschickt - und sie entspringen geradewegs dem Buch, das sie gerade liest. Wer steckt dahinter? Und wird sie ihre Meinung ändern?


Anmerkung: Mein Beitrag zum FF-Weihnachtswichteln bei Fantasy-Fans von 2010. Mein Wichtel mochte Harry Potter und Herr der Ringe, also habe ich beides mit Charles Dickens' Weihnachtsgeschichte gemischt, und heraus kam eine gescroogede Lily :)

**Warnungen**: Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Herr der Ringe  
><strong>Klappentext<strong>: Lily Evans kein großer Fan von Weihnachten. In der Nacht vor Weihnachten erscheinen ihr einige Wesen, die ihre Meinung ändern und ihr die vergangene, gegenwärtige und zukünftige Weihnacht näher bringen sollen – weder zu Lilys noch zu ihrer eigenen Begeisterung...  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Die Figuren gehören samt und sonders Mme. Rowling und Mr. Tolkien, die Idee ist angelehnt an Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol".

* * *

><p><strong>Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte nach A.D.<strong>

Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Auch in Hogwarts gab und gibt es kein Entrinnen vor der besinnlichen Zeit, die so gut wie niemanden kalt lässt. Nun gut, fast niemanden.

22. Dezember 1976. Überall hingen Mistelzweige, in Professor Flittwicks schier unendlichem Vorrat an Weihnachtskugeln befanden sich auch einige Exemplare von roten oder silbernen herzförmigem Baumschmuck, die Viertklässler verstießen fröhlich gegen die Schulordnung, indem sie Liebestränke brauten, in Pralinen füllten und ihren Angebeteten zu Weihnachten schenkten – kurzum, Lily Evans hatte das Gefühl, die halbe Schule hätte Weihnachten mit dem Valentinstag verwechselt. Sie selbst hielt Weihnachten für überflüssig, und die Betonung der Liebe für unangebracht – als bräuchte Liebe drei festgelegte Tage im Jahr um gefeiert zu werden!

Dass ihre Freundin Alice McKinnon nicht mehr von Frank Longbottoms Seite wich, nachdem die beiden endlich zusammengekommen waren, machte die Sache nicht besser, und James Potter brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen, als er sie, in einer zugegeben sehr hübschen Weihnachtskarte, zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal, „weil Weihnachten ist", um eine winterliche Verabredung in Hogsmeade bat. Weil Weihnachten ist? Herrje, hätte er sie direkt gefragt, hätte sie diesmal vermutlich sogar zugesagt.

„Gib ihm doch eine Chance", hatte Remus Lupin gesagt. „Er hat sich wirklich verändert. Sagst du nicht selbst immer, dass man nicht wissen kann, was passiert, bis man es ausprobiert?" „Vergiss es", hatte Sirius Black geschnaubt, nachdem Lily bloß den Kopf schüttelte. „Das wird in diesem Leben nichts mehr. Ich wünschte bloß, Krone würde endlich aufwachen und aufhören ein Mädchen mit einem Herzen aus Eis anzuschmachten. Ich sehe es schon kommen, James wird wieder mit hängendem Kopf unterm Weihnachtsbaum sitzen."

Lily hatte daraufhin ihrerseits das Gesicht verzogen – Sirius Black, der Gefühlsexperte und Weihnachtswohltäter? Da lachten ja nun wirklich die Hühner. Dass sogar die Rumtreiber sich von dieser Gefühlsduselei anstecken ließen!

„Humbug!", fauchte Lily und brachte ihre letzte Zaubertränkestunde vor den Weihnachtsferien hinter sich. Sie war froh, als sie sich endlich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen konnte. Im dritten Stock gab ihre Schultasche den Geist auf und polternd fielen diverse dicke Bücher zu Boden. Es waren nicht nur Schulbücher. Lily vernahm ein schadenfrohes Kichern direkt über sich, als sie Tolkien's gesammelte Werke, die sie sich im Dezember wieder einmal vorgenommen hatte, zwischen ihre Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstbücher steckte. „Hör auf mich auszulachen, Myrthe, das kann jedem passieren", sagte Lily laut, während sie ein wenig Staub vom Buchrücken der „Rückkehr des Königs" klopfte. Doch das perlweiße, leicht durchsichtige Mädchen mit der Hornbrille kicherte munter weiter. „Dass sich jemand so sehr gegen das Fest der Liebe sträubt? Ich glaube nicht, Lily Evans." Lily schnaubte. „Was weißt du schon." Myrthe schwebte näher an die Rothaarige heran. „Eine Menge. Ich kannte jemanden, der sich auch immer gegen die Liebe gewehrt hat. Er war ein Bild von einem Jungen… nun, ich glaube, inzwischen ist er nicht mehr ganz so hübsch, und vermutlich ist er heute ziemlich einsam, weil jeder ihn fürchtet…" Sie seufzte. „Aber du musst ja wissen was du tust, schließlich bist du einer der klügsten Köpfe in deinem Jahrgang." Damit entschwand Myrthe.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ertrug Lily die ausgelassene Stimmung nur schwerlich und so zog sie sich bald in den Schlafsaal zurück. Ein Gedanke streifte sie, nur ganz kurz und flüchtig: Eigentlich ist es traurig, so kurz vor Weihnachten einsam und allein hier oben zu hocken. Doch sie vertrieb ihn schnell wieder. Einsam? Pah! Sie war bloß genervt von Alice, die wie umgekrempelt war, seit sie einen Freund hatte, und von James, der sie, „weil Weihnachten war", um ein Date bat. Remus hatte ja Recht, James hatte sich verändert, es war Lily sehr bald aufgefallen. Sie mochte den reiferen James sehr gerne, und doch… Weihnachten schien ihr der falsche Zeitpunkt, um endlich nachzugeben. Das „Fest der Liebe" war in ihren Augen zu einem „Fest der Heuchelei" verkommen. Ein Fest voll Kitsch, bei dem die Leute sich einredeten, sich besonders romantisch und harmonisch benehmen zu müssen, als wären diese Dinge an anderen Tagen des Jahres nicht wichtig. Es wäre ihr unehrlich vorgekommen, wenn sie James zugesagt hätte, „weil Weihnachten ist." Außerdem hatte Myrthe in einem Punkt recht: Sie war einer der klügsten Köpfe ihres Jahrgangs, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich von Verliebtheit ablenken zu  
>lassen. Das ehrgeizige Mädchen hatte schließlich ein hohes Ziel: Sie wollte die Muggelgeborene mit dem besten Notendurchschnitt ihrer Stufe sein! Und dafür musste sie lernen, lernen, lernen. Doch nicht heute abend. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen griff Lily nach ihrem Bücherstapel und ließ sich in Tolkiens „Zwei Türmen" nach Mittelerde entführen.<p>

***  
>Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ihr Wecker zeigte bereits ein Uhr nachts an, als sie aufschreckte. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen neben ihr. Es war beinahe still. Doch über dem gleichmäßigem Atmen ihrer<br>Freundinnen vernahm Lily noch etwas anderes. Ein leises Flüstern und Raunen von zwei eindeutig männlichen Stimmen, doch Lily konnte die Sprache nicht verstehen. Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, hatten zwei Männer in ihrem Schlafsaal verloren? Und was noch interessanter war: Wie waren sie überhaupt hineingelangt?

Lily tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos!" Im Schein des Zauberstabs erblickte sie die beiden Männer. Der eine war groß und blond, der andere deutlich kleiner und mit jeder Menge rötlichem Haar und Bart gesegnet. Die beiden starrten das Mädchen ertappt an. Dann sprach der Blonde zu ihr, doch  
>Lily verstand ihn nicht. Stirnrunzelnd tippte sie sich selbst mit dem Zauberstab an, murmelte „Scio" und fragte dann versuchshalber: „Wie bitte?"<p>

„Sind wir hier richtig im Gryffindor-Mädchenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse in der Hogwartsschule?", fragte der Blonde. Lily nickte. „Und bist du Lily Evans?", fragte der kleinere Mann mit tiefer Stimme. Sie nickte erneut und die Gesichter der Fremden hellten sich auf. „Wunderbar", sagte der Blonde mit der klaren Stimme lächelnd, „dann sind wir ja richtig. Mein Name ist Legolas Thranduillion, und dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn." Der halb entsetzte, halb ungläubige Blick des Mädchens verunsicherte die beiden sofort wieder. „Ich habe gleich gesagt, er hätte Aragirn schicken sollen, der hat ein Händchen für so was", wisperte Gimli.

Lilys erster Gedanke war, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Es war unmöglich, dass plötzlich Romanfiguren vor ihr standen. Dann jedoch fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich in einer Zauberschule befand – auch dies wurde anderorts für unmöglich gehalten. Also war diese Erscheinung vor ihrer Nase gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich… Ihr zweiter Gedanke war, dass sie sich die beiden beim Lesen vollkommen anders vorgestellt hatte. Aber wie dem auch sei… „Und was macht ihr hier? Gehört ihr nicht nach Mittelerde?"  
>„Eigentlich schon", brummte Gimli und stützte sich auf seine Axt. „Aber wir haben einen Auftrag." "Dürften wir dich bitten, mit uns zu kommen?", fragte Legolas und reichte ihr seine Hand. Lily starrte ihn befremdet an. „Was für einen Auftrag? Und wohin denn überhaupt?"<br>„In deine Vergangenheit." Ohne viel Federlesen griff der Elb nach Lilys Hand und zog sie auf die Beine, während Gimli das Fenster öffnete.  
>„Ich hoffe, du kannst das mit dem Fliegen jetzt besser koordinieren als auf dem Hinweg, mein lieber Elbenprinz", sagte er und warf mit wehendem Bart einen skeptischen Blick aus dem Fenster. Lily riss sich los. „Moment, fliegen? Vergesst es, Leute, dann verzichte ich dankend."<br>Doch die beiden griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Händen, zogen die sich sträubende Lily zu sich auf das Fensterbrett – und sprangen ins Freie.

Als sie auf dem Boden aufkamen, glaubte Lily, sich übergeben zu müssen. „Ich hasse Fliegen", stammelte sie. Gimli nickte zustimmend; seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte ein ungesundes Grün angenommen und er wagte es nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Einzig Legolas schien den Flug genossen zu haben. Sie standen vor einem hübschen Einfamilienhaus, das Lily gleich als ihr Elternhaus erkannte. „Warum sind wir hier?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Nun, du denkst doch, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Heuchler ist", sagte Legolas. „Und wir sind hier, um dir zu zeigen, dass du früher nicht so dachtest." Lily hob unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen. Der Zwerg hielt nicht viel von Überredungskünsten und zerrte das Mädchen kurzerhand zum Wohnzimmerfenster. „Schau halt selbst", sagte er, als er sicher sein konnte, dass er sein Abendessen im Magen behalten würde.

Neugierig spähte Lily durch die Fensterscheibe. Dort sah sie ihre Eltern, ihre Schwester Petunia und sich selbst. Ein Weihnachtsbaum stand im Zimmer, und durch das Fenster konnte sie hören, dass Weihnachtsmusik vom Plattenspieler drang. Das Szenario musste etwa 12 Jahre zurückliegen, einen solchen Potthaarschnitt hatte Lily, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, bis zu ihrem fünften Lebensjahr immer gehabt. Die Mädchen spielten gemeinsam mit den Puppen, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten, während ihre Eltern sie lächelnd beobachteten. Lily betrachtete wehmütig, wie gut sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit ihrer großen Schwester vertragen hatte. „In der Familie ist das etwas", sagte sie schließlich. „Weihnachten in der Familie ist nun mal friedlich und harmonisch - wenn man die Zeit nicht zufällig auf einem Internat ist, weil draußen Krieg herrscht", fügte sie mit düsterer Miene hinzu.

"Der Punkt ist", sagte Legolas, „dass du Weihnachten immer im Kreis von geliebten Menschen verbracht hast. Andere hatten es da nicht so gut." Er packte sowohl Lily als auch Gimli an den Händen und einen Augenblick später standen sie vor einem düsteren Haus. Lily kannte es nicht, doch als der Elb sie zum Fenster führte, gab Lily einen überraschten Laut von sich. „Das ist Sirius' Haus!" Legolas nickte. „Sieh hin. Da hast du wirkliche Heuchelei."

Drinnen stand ein mächtiger Tannenbaum, reich geschmückt mit Kerzen, magischen Christbaumkugeln und Feenlichtern. Die ganze Familie Black war im Salon versammelt. Narzissa Black saß am Klavier und spielte fehlerfrei ein Weihnachtslied. Die Verwandtschaft hörte anerkennend zu. Dieses Weihnachtsfest konnte nur wenige Jahre zurückliegen. Sirius, der mit bedrücktem Gesicht zwischen Bellatrix und Regulus saß, musste etwa zwölf sein. Narzissa beendete ihr Lied und ein Mann, der, der Ähnlichkeit nach zu urteilen, Sirius' Vater sein musste, nickte stolz, bevor er, leicht schwankend vom Wein, anfing, eine Rede zu halten, die wohl besinnlich sein sollte, doch sogar durch die Scheibe hörte Lily seine Worte über die Reinhaltung des Blutes und den Aufstieg eines mächtigen Mannes, der die magische Gemeinschaft von Unrat säubern würde. Erstaunt stellte Lily fest, dass der zwölfjährige Sirius noch nicht halb so aufmüpfig war wie der Siebzehnjährige. Sie hatte mit einer trotzigen Reaktion gerechnet, doch Sirius ließ bloß den Kopf hängen, und Lily glaubte, eine einsame Träne über seine Wange rollen zu sehen, die er rasch abwischte, während sein Bruder und seine Cousine angestrengt in eine andere Richtung blickten, als ginge das Ganze sie nichts an. Lily wandte sich mit einem seltsam traurigen Gefühl ab. Sie hatte nie Gedanken an Sirius Black und seine Vergangenheit verschwendet. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr.

„Zu deiner Beruhigung, Mädchen", sagte Gimli sanft, „die anderen drei – James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew- hatten es besser." Legolas lächelte. „Allerdings. Weihnachten bei den dreien hat mich an das Lichterfest im Auenland erinnert." Lily schaute ihn neugierig an. „Im Auenland?" Gimli lächelte. „Es ist nicht ganz so wie euer Weihnachten, aber die Feierlichkeiten sind ähnlich." Damit packte er Lily und Legolas grob am Arm und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie vor etwas, das so aussah, wie Lily sich seit jeher Beutelsend vorgestellt hatte. Drinnen sprangen einige Hobbits singend und lachend auf einem Tisch herum, während über ihnen ein großer Kranz aus Tannenzweigen mit sechs großen Kerzen bedenklich hin- und herschwang. Um den Tisch standen klatschend einige Personen, unter ihnen auch jüngere Versionen von Legolas und Gimli. Lily bemerkte erst, dass ihr Mund offen stand, als Gimli ihn ihr feixend wieder zuklappte. „Das war der Winter nach dem Ringkrieg. Frodo hatte uns alle eingeladen. Aragorn hat, auf Frodos Wunsch, sein eigenes Gesetz gelockert und ist mit Frau Arwen zu uns gestoßen." Lily glaubte zu träumen, als sie  
>beobachtete, wie diejenigen, von denen sie erst wenige Stunden zuvor gelesen hatte, nun glücklich lächelnd auf ein gutes neues Jahr anstießen. In ihrem Staunen bemerkte sie kaum, wie Legolas erneut nach ihrer Hand griff.<p>

Kurz darauf stand sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal, den beiden Männern gegenüber. Gimlis Gesichtsfarbe war noch immer als ungesund zu bezeichnen. Bittend schaute er seinen Elbenfreund an. „Können wir nicht zurück  
>laufen?" Legolas lächelte und legte dem Zwerg eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nur noch ein Flug, dann hast du es geschafft, mellon." Gilmli seufzte und wandte sich Lily zu. „Und?", fragte er,„bist du nun in weihnachtlicherer Stimmung?" Lily überlegte kurz. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der Einblick in Sirius' Vergangenheit und die Tatsache, dass meine Schwester und ich uns heute nichts mehr zu sagen haben bestätigen mich eigentlich eher in meiner Ansicht."<br>Legolas seufzte. „Nun gut. Dann wirst du heute Nacht noch ein paar Mal Besuch bekommen. Auf das die anderen mehr Glück haben."  
>Bevor Lily etwas entgegnen konnte, hatten sich die beiden an den Händen gefasst und waren verschwunden. Während sich Lily kopfschüttelnd wieder in ihre Decke kuschelte, fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht bloß geträumt hatte.<p>

Kaum eine Stunde war vergangen, als sie erneut aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Erneut hörte sie Männerstimmen. „Lumos", flüsterte sie, und diesmal fiel der Lichtschein auf einen großen und einen sehr kleinen Mann. Der Kleine hatte krauses Haar und ein jungenhaftes, fröhliches Gesicht, den anderen erkannte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sofort. „Gandalf?" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob ihr jemand Drogen ins Abendessen gemischt hatte. Der grau gekleidete Zauberer lächelte. „Richtig, mein Kind." Lilys Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Mann. „Peregrin Tuk ist mein Name. Du kannst mich Pippin nennen", sagte der Hobbit lächelnd. „Wir sind hier, um dir die Gegenwart zu zeigen", sagte Gandalf und warf Pippin einen kurzen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen: ‚Und wehe du stellst irgendeinen Unsinn an, während wir  
>hier sind!'. „Legolas und Gimli waren ja anscheinend nur mäßig erfolgreich. Also!" Der Zauberer klatschte in die Hände. „Los geht's!"<br>„Moment." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte vorhin schon fragen, aber die beiden sind zu schnell verschwunden… Warum kommt ihr überhaupt her? Ich meine, was soll das? Habt ihr nicht anderes zu tun als jemandem die Augen für die ach so tolle Weihnachtsstimmung zu öffnen?"  
>„Nicht die Augen", entgegnete Pippin. „Das Herz. Früher hast du dich auf Weihnachten gefreut, und nun verschließt du dein Herz vor denjenigen, die etwas für dich übrig haben. Dabei hätten andere viel mehr Grund, Weihnachten nicht zu mögen oder nicht an die Liebe zu glauben."<br>„Ganz recht", sagte Gandalf, und bevor Lily auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben konnte, wirbelten die drei um ihre eigene Achse, als würden sie apparieren. Im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich in einem anderen Raum, und obwohl Lily war erst einmal hier gewesen war, erkannte sie ihn sofort: Es war die Küche von Hogwarts. Hier wimmelte es von Hauselfen, die emsig und pausenlos Speisen für das große Weihnachtsmahl vorbereiteten. Hier und da hörte man unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute, wenn sich ein Hauself die Finger an den heißen Herdplatten oder Öfen verbrannt hatte, und der Großteil von ihnen wirkte, als würden sie bald vor Erschöpfung umfallen. Lily wusste, dass die Elfen sich nicht von ihrer Arbeit, die eher an Sklaverei erinnerte, abbringen ließen, und ihr Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken daran, dass diese Geschöpfe  
>damit verbringen würden, immer weitere Speisen zuzubereiten, ohne dass ihre Arbeit gebührend anerkannt oder auch nur wahrgenommen wurde.<p>

„Das dort drüben ist Tinka", sagte Pippin und deutete auf eine Elfe, die mit hängenden Ohren über einer Arbeitsplatte hing und Zimtsterne ausstach, wobei große Tränen beständig auf den Teig tropften. „Sie wurde von ihrer Familie getrennt. Ihr Mann Archy und ihr Sohn Dobby arbeiten in den Häusern alter Reinblutfamilien. Sie haben sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen." Mit brennenden Augen beobachtete Lily, wie ein anderer Elf zu Tinka trat, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr einen dampfenden Becher in die Hand drückte. Tinka legte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln die Finger um den Becher. Die Uhr schlug dreimal, und als wäre dies ein Zeichen gewesen, legten die Hauselfen gleichzeitig ihre Küchengeräte nieder, drängten sich im Kreis in der Mitte der Küche zusammen und begannen zu singen, während einige von ihnen kleine Kerzen anzündeten.  
>„Have yourself a merry little Christmas, it may be your last, next year we may all be living in the past…", schallte es in den hohen, sanften Stimmen der Elfen von den Wänden zurück. „Die Hauselfen feiern Weihnachten schon am Dreiundzwanzigsten, denn später haben sie keine Zeit mehr", erklärte Gandalf leise, während Tinka und zwei andere Elfen die Arme umeinander legten und glücklich auf die Kerzen schauten. Lily spürte beim Gesang der Elfen, wie sich die Gänsehaut über ihren Armen ausbreitete. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Gandalf neben ihr „Peregrin Tuk!" polterte und den Hobbit am Ohrläppchen zurückzog, der sich an den verlassenen Tisch voller Törtchen geschlichen hatte. Doch die Speisen waren für ihn unerreichbar, denn die drei Beobachter waren hier nicht mehr als Phantome. „…from now on we'll have to muddle through somehow. So have yourself a merry little Christmas now." Und mit den letzten verklingenden Tönen des Elfenliedes löste sich die Küche auf.<p>

„Und da wären wir wieder", rief Pippin. „Oh – huch!" Sie befanden sich tatsächlich wieder in einem Schlafsaal. Und es war sogar ein Schlafsaal des Gryffindorturms – nur war es nicht Lilys Schlafsaal. „Das kommt davon, wenn man einem Tuk das Steuer überlässt", sagte Gandalf und schlug Pippin freundschaftlich auf den Hinterkopf. „Doch vielleicht war das gar keine schlechte Idee."

Zu Lilys Verwunderung standen sie mitten im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber – und die Jungs waren allesamt noch wach. Ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und etliche Süßigkeitenpapiere waren über den Fußboden verstreut.

Peter streckte sich gerade genüsslich. „Ich liebe unsere kleinen privaten Weihnachtsfeiern", sagte er. Remus, der neben Sirius auf dessen Bett hockte, nickte glücklich. „Unsere kleine Tradition."  
>„Eine von vielen", ergänzte James, der sich über ein Blatt Pergament beugte, auf dem sich wenige Punkte bewegen. „Ah ja", sagte er grinsend, „ich glaube, unser Plan funktioniert doch." Sirius sprang auf, um seinem besten Freund über die Schulter zu schauen. „Phantastisch! Ich dachte schon es klappt nicht. Guck, sie rennen kollektiv in die Waschräume." Passenderweise erklangen nun lautes Türenknallen und aufgebrachte Stimmen vom Flur. Remus seufzte. „McGonagall bringt uns eigenhändig um, wenn sie rausbekommt, dass wir den Fünftklässlern Filibusters Geruchsfeuerwerk in die Betten gelegt haben. Oder kurz gesagt – Stinkbomben." „Unsinn!" James klappte das Pergament zu.<br>„Erstens haben wir schon viel schlimmere Sachen angestellt und zweitens ist das eine harmlose kleine Rache dafür, dass diese pubertierenden Minitrolle unseren Quidditchmädchen letzte Woche nach dem Training die Klamotten geklaut haben." Sirius gluckste. „Wundert mich eigentlich, dass die gute Minerva die  
>Fünftklässler nicht eigenhändig umgebracht hat." „Wundert mich eher, dass diese Idee nicht von dir kam", gab Remus grinsend zurück und bekam prompt ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Aus dem Alter bin ich raus", entgegnete Sirius so würdevoll, wie es ihm in seinem Lachkrampf möglich war, und ließ sich neben James plumpsen. Auf dem Flur herrschte wieder Stille. „Schade, dass es unser letztes Weihnachten<br>hier ist", sagte Peter leise. James grinste schief. „Wir könnten natürlich einfach allesamt sitzen bleiben, dann  
>könnten wir das nächstes Jahr noch mal machen."<br>Sirius lachte und bewarf seinen besten Freund mit einem Kissen. „Keine schlechte Idee, Krone. Aber dann kannst du deine Chancen bei Evans endgültig abschreiben." James' Gesicht verdunkelte sich für einen Moment. „Kann ich das nicht ohnehin schon? Es ist doch sinnlos, mir weiterhin Hoffnungen zu machen."

Lily fühlte einen Stich in der Brust, als sie ihn so sah. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Gandalf sie beobachtete.

„Ach was!" Remus lächelte aufmunternd. „Lily hat ganz genau gemerkt, wie sehr du dich bemühst. Sie muss nur über ihren Schatten springen." Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Und da die gute Lily genauso so dickköpfig ist wie du, Krone, kann das noch weitere vier Jahre dauern. Aber Moony hat Recht – nicht aufgeben." James musterte ihn einen Moment. „Dickköpfig, ja?" Die Freunde starrten sich einen Augenblick lang an, dann begannen sie gleichzeitig, sich mit Kissen zu bewerfen. Peter lachte leise. „Sind wir nicht langsam zu alt für so was?", fragte er Remus. Dieser legte jedoch bloß den Kopf schief, sein Kissen schon wurfbereit. „Du hast drei Sekunden, Wurmschwanz. Eins – zwei-" Auf drei bekamen die beiden jedoch Kissen seitens ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freunde ab, und so waren bald alle vier Rumtreiber in die Kissenschlacht verwickelt.

Lily bemerkte erst, dass sie lächelte, als Gandalf sacht ihren Arm griff und sie eine Sekunde später in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal stand.

„Ich sehe schon, die Gegenwart scheint dich ein wenig mehr zu rühren", sagte der Zauberer lächelnd. Lily seufzte. „Kommen heute Nacht noch mehr von euch?" Pippin setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Vielleicht. Die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei uns." Der Hobbit betrachtete nun interessiert die Weihnachtsdekoration im Zimmer. „Ich würde gerne noch länger hierbleiben", sagte er. „Wir haben nur einen groben Überblick über die Dinge bekommen, die wir wissen mussten, aber ich würde gerne ein ganzes Zaubererweihnachtsfest  
>miterleben!"<br>„Wer hat euch denn den Überblick gegeben? Und was hindert euch daran, zu bleiben?", fragte Lily. Gandalf zog den Hobbit wieder auf die haarigen Füße. „Die Tatsache, dass unser Auftrag beendet ist", sprach der  
>Zauberer, „und eine Einladung zum Lichtfest nach Bruchtal." Pippins Augen wurden groß. „Das Lichtfest in Bruchtal! Oh ja! Das habe ich völlig vergessen! Wir sind viel zu spät! Sie haben bestimmt schon mit dem Essen angefangen!"<p>

Gandalf packte ihn am Arm und brachte seinen Stab in Position. „Ein Zauberer kommt niemals zu spät", sagte er und zwinkerte einer verwirrten Lily zu, bevor die beiden verschwanden.

Um vier Uhr wurde Lily erneut wach. Wieder hörte sie Stimmen, doch diesmal schien kein Zauberstab nötig zu sein. Irgendetwas im Zimmer leuchtete. Eine Frauenstimme sagte leise: „…und selbst, wenn wir sie nicht überzeugen, dann haben wir alle unser Bestes getan." Ein Mann seufzte ebenso leise: „Dass dieser Kerl aber auch auf solche absurden Ideen kommt… nun ja. Nach dem Ringkrieg ist alles ein Kinderspiel."  
>Lily setzte sich auf. Vor ihrem Bett standen eine wunderschöne, dunkelhaarige Frau, von der ein eigentümliches Leuchten ausging, und ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit grauen freundlichen Augen. Lily erkannte die beiden, sie hatten während ihrer Reise mit Legolas und Gimli in Beutelsend auf ein neues Jahr angestoßen. „Seid ihr Aragorn und Arwen?", fragte sie. Die beiden bemerkten erst jetzt, dass die junge Hexe wach war und nickten ihr zu. Lily war für einen Moment sprachlos und genoss den Anblick dieser<br>überwältigenden Schönheit, die von Arwen ausging. Dann überwand sie sich zu sprechen. „Von wem habt ihr gerade gesprochen? Wer hat euch geschickt?" Aragornnickte. „Das dürfen wir dir nicht verraten. Aber ich denke, du weißt, warum wir hier sind?" Lily seufzte. „Um mir die Zukunft zu zeigen?" Die beiden nickten. „So ähnlich. Wir zeigen dir das, was passieren könnte." Der Waldläufer ließ die Hand der Elbin los, die sich vorbeugte, um Lily in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich schätze, du wirst mein Schicksal teilen und für die Liebe in den Tod gehen." Arwen berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. Lilys Augen zuckten zwischen den beiden hin und her, und schließlich erblickte sie unter dem Umhang Aragorns das Schmuckstück, das Arwen ihm einst gab. Der Waldläufer fischte indes etwas aus seiner Manteltasche und legte es auf Lilys Nachttisch. „Nun  
>komm", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. Lily zögerte. Sie war ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob sie die Zukunft sehen wollte. Doch schließlich gab sie nach.<p>

Die Elbin, der Mensch und die Hexe landeten auf einem Friedhof, den Lily noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vor ihnen standen zwei junge Menschen, ein junger Mann, der aussah wie James, und ein junges Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren. Die beiden sahen auf einen Grabstein hinab. Lily bemerkte, wie Aragorn sich mit besorgter Miene umschaute. „Arwen", murmelte er, „bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" Dem Gesichtsausdruck der Elbin nach zu urteilen waren sie nicht richtig. Während Arwen überlegte, wo ihr Fehler lag, trat Lily neben die Jugendlichen. Der Junge könnte James' Bruder sein, zweifellos. Die Hexe blickte auf den Grabstein herab. Aragorn wollte sie zurückziehen, doch es war zu spät – Lily hatte ihren Namen auf dem Grabstein bereits entdeckt. Bevor sie die Daten genauer lesen konnte zog der Waldläufer sie zurück. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Lass mich sehen", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Wann-" „Das ist  
>nicht wichtig", sagte Aragorn beruhigend.<br>„Wie gesagt, wir zeigen dir, was passieren könnte. Dies ist nicht notwendigerweise die Zukunft. Sorge dich nicht." Doch Lily hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sprach. Arwen trat zu ihnen. „Auf dass es nun gelingt", sagte sie lächelnd und hielt ihnen ihre Hand hin. Als sie sie berührten, löste sich der Friedhof auf und verwandelte sich in ein dunkles Zimmer.

Eine ältere, ausgemergelte Lily saß darin und starrte mit versteinerter Miene auf eine Zeitung, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Die jüngere Lily trat hinter sich selbst, um lesen zu können. Es war eine Taufanzeige, die  
>verkündete: „James Potter und Melissa Parkinson begrüßen ihr erstes Kind, Justin Potter, auf der Welt. Hoch sollst du leben, kleiner Justin, viel Glück und viel Segen!" Die ältere Lily schlug plötzlich wütend auf den Tisch. Tränen rannen aus ihren ohnehin geröteten Augen und sie vergrub schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen. Die jüngere Lily drehte sich ungläubig zu ihren Begleitern um, die sie mitfühlend anblickten.<p>

„Wie wäre es mit einer Alternative?", schlug Arwen vor, und Lily war froh, als ein weiterer Ortswechsel sie fortbrachte von dieser furchtbaren Vorstellung, von der sie hoffte, dass es nicht die Zukunft sein würde.

Das nächste Zimmer, in dem sie landeten, war heller und freundlicher. Auch hier saß eine ältere Lily, die vielleicht zwanzig war und ebenfalls die Zeitung las, doch sie wirkte um Längen glücklicher. „Schatz",  
>rief sie, „hast du gewusst, dass Alice und Frank geheiratet haben?" Ein entgeistertes „Wie bitte?" drang aus dem Nebenraum, und ein älterer James stürzte mit ungläubigem Gesicht hinein. Die ältere Lily wedelte grinsend mit der Zeitung. James nahm sie ihr ab und las die Hochzeitsanzeige. „Frank, der alte Heimlichtuer! Ich habe ihn auf der Arbeit ständig gefragt, wann es soweit ist. Kein Sterbenswörtchen hat er verraten."<br>Lily lehnte sich lächelnd auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Weil du es vermutlich sofort dem ganzen Orden erzählt hättest", neckte sie. James warf ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu. Lily stand auf und legte ihm die Arme  
>um den Hals. „Außerdem ist so eine heimliche Hochzeit doch furchtbar romantisch." James küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich dachte, du hast nichts übrig für Romantik", sagte er leise und Lily schlug verlegen die Augen nieder. Sie atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, ich habe noch eine total romantische Neuigkeit für dich, und ich fände es toll, wenn nicht morgen der halbe Orden bescheid wüsste", sagte sie leise. James hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich…bin schwanger, James."<p>

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Glück, dass das Sofa direkt hinter ihm stand, als er umkippte. Lily kniete erschrocken neben ihm nieder, doch James schlug sogleich die Augen wieder auf. Verdammtes Falltraining für Auroren! „Du", murmelte er, „ich hab gerade eine Halluzination gehabt. Wir haben über Frank und Alice gesprochen, und über Romantik, und dann hast du gesagt, du seiest schwanger und ich dürfte es dem ganzen Orden erzählen." Lily lächelte. „So ähnlich. Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz." Sie küssten sich. „Weißt du", sagte James leise, als sie sich voneinander lösten, „ich will ja nicht altmodisch oder spießig klingen, aber… wäre das nicht irgendwie ein passender Moment um dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst? Das wäre doch irgendwie ganz praktisch, oder?"  
>Lilys Augen wurden groß. James setze sich auf und fragte noch einmal. „Lily Evans, willst du meine Frau werden?" Ein Strahlen breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich will dich<br>heiraten, James", antwortete sie gegen sein Hemd. „Und ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du genauso unromantisch veranlagt bist wie ich." Sie grinsten sich an. „Dann haben wir nur noch ein Problem", sagte James. „Wie, beiMerlins Bart, machen wir meiner Mutter klar, dass es keine Kutsche mit weißen Pferden, keine weißen Tauben und keine pfirsichfarbenen Brautjungfern geben wird?"

Die jüngere Lily ertappte sich dabei, wie sie strahlend das Geschehen beobachtete und drehte sich nun zu ihren Begleitern um. Doch Aragorn und Arwen waren mit sich sebst beschäftigt: Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen, die Hände miteinander verschränkt, und sprachen leise, zärtliche Worte in der fremden Sprache, die Lily dank ihres Zauberspruchs nun leider ganz genau verstand. Doch sie war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr, und so lauschte sie, ausnahmsweise gerührt, den elbischen Worten von Liebe und Hoffnung, während sie ihr älteres Selbst beobachtete und hoffte, dass es sich diesmal um eine Zukunftsvision handelte.

Lily wusste nicht, wo sie war, als sie am Morgen strampelnd erwachte. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Seltsame Dinge hatte sie geträumt – sie sollte auf keinen Fall mehr im Herrn der Ringe lesen bevor sie schlafen ging! Sie hatte geträumt, mit Zwergen und Elben geflogen zu sein, eine Kissenschlacht mit Hobbits und den Rumtreibern gemacht zu haben… und Aragorn und Arwen hatten sie zurückgebracht, nachdem sie auf dem Friedhof geheiratet hatten… was für ein Unsinn!

Doch dann fiel Lilys Blick auf ihren Nachttisch. Dort lag etwas, das am Abend zuvor definitiv noch nicht dagewesen war: Eine gold-grüne Brosche in Form eines Blattes. Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Aragorn hatte etwas dort hingelegt. Sie hatte in der Nacht tatsächlich Besuch von Wesen aus Mittelerde bekommen. Und…  
>Ein Bild stieg in ihr auf, ein Bild von ihr selbst, fünfundzwanzig, abgemagert und weinend über der Hochzeitsanzeige von James Potter und Melissa Parkinson…<p>

Mit einem Satz sprang Lily aus dem Bett, zog sich in Windeseile an, stürzte die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter – und rannte prompt jemanden über den Haufen, der den Raum gerade durchquerte. Sich den Kopf reibend blickte Lily auf – und schaute in die braunen Augen von James.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt sich den Kopf, der auch schon vor dem Zusammenprall geschmerzt hatte. „Gott, Lily, es ist erst sieben Uhr morgens, woher nimmst du den Elan, so früh schon durch die Gegend zu rasen?",  
>stöhnte er. "Tut mir leid", sprudelte es aus Lily hervor, „es ist nur so, ich hab dich gesucht und nicht auf die Uhr geschaut, aber es ich muss dir was sagen, ganz dringend, bevor es zu spät ist und du Melissa Parkinson einen Antrag machst und ich irgendwelchen Wesen aus Mittelerde erklären muss, dass ich zu dickköpfig war um das zu tun, was richtig ist und ich höre jetzt schon, wie dieser Elb mich auslacht, aber vielleicht auch nicht, weil ich dich ja rechtzeitig gefunden habe und – ich würde liebend gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn du noch magst."<p>

„Ähm-" James starrte Lily an, als seien ihr Hörner gewachsen. „Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt kein Wort. Außer den letzten Satz, aber-" Er stutzte. „Moment. Ist das dein Ernst?"  
>Die Rothaarige nickte. „Mein voller Ernst."<br>James strahlte. „Ich fass es nicht! Ich muss halluzinieren. Oder du. Oder wir. Was genau meinst du, wenn du von Elben sprichst?" Er half ihr auf die Beine und für einen Augenblick standen sie wortlos voreinander.  
>Dann beugte sich Lily vor und küsste ihn, zu seinem maßlosen Erstaunen, auf den Mund. „Frohe Weihnachten, James!"<p>

Der Rumtreiber schien augenblicklich auf Wolke Sieben abzuheben. „Von wegen Dickköpfig", murmelte er glücklich, „Tatze kann was erleben!"

**  
>Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore beobachteten vergnügt, dass sich die Pärchenriege der Schüler zur Frühstückszeit um ein weiteres Paar erweitert hatte. „Das wurde auch Zeit", sagte Minerva, während Lily und James sich über den Tisch hinweg anlächelten. „Trotzdem kommt es sehr plötzlich. Ich frage mich, woher dieser Sinneswandel von Miss Evans rührte." Dumbledore schwieg und schmunzelte. „Manchmal kommt die Erkenntnis ja im Traum", sagte er schließlich. McGonagall musterte ihn plötzlich misstrauisch. „Haben Sie etwa etwas damit zu tun? Haben Sie sich in Miss Evans' Traumlandschaft eingemischt?" „Keineswegs, Minerva. Ich habe den Abend damit verbracht, ein sehr spannendes Buch zu lesen. Den Herrn der Ringe von Tolkien. Sollten Sie auch mal testen, es gefällt Ihnen bestimmt."<br>„Für Ihre Buchempfehlungen bin ich stets dankbar Albus", sagte McGonagall irritiert. „Aber haben Sie nicht erst letzte Woche mit Tintenherz angefangen?"  
>„In der Tat, und es war auch sehr lehrreich." Der Schulleiter hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen und lächelte, als bei der Verwandlungslehrerin der Groschen fiel. „Sie sind unmöglich, Albus! Sowohl Miss Evans als auch die Wesen aus Mittelerde werden wohl den Schock ihres Lebens erlitten haben."<br>Doch Dumbledore lächelte fröhlich und griff nach seiner Teetasse.  
>„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er.<p> 


End file.
